Destined for Destruction
Darkwater Keep Mastery ---- :An iron chandelier dangles from the arched ceiling of this vaulted chamber, walls adorned with colorful tapestries and drapes of violet velvet. The biinwood door leading back into the corridor is engraved with a horned Lomasa bull - a reminder that this castle originally belonged to House Lomasa. But the purple and black raven banner hanging above the black marble dais and biinwood throne leave no doubt that this edifice now belongs well and truly to House Zahir. An oval table of polished biinwood, surrounded by cushioned chairs, provides a place for the master of Darkwater to meet with guests and advisors. ---- sitting in the barracks, his weapon scabbard resting on the bed next to him, Adaer leans over his knees, looking down toward the ground. He quietly thinks to himself as his elbows rest there on his knees, his hands laced together in front of him. "Lord Adaer," a man says to him, walking up. "Yes, Captain?" he says looking up toward him. "Thayndor has requested an audience," he replies, the word request, from the tone, hardly meaning what the scribes would define the word meaning. "Aye," Adaer says standing. "I've been waiting," he replies. Waiting indeed. Moments before, like always, the announcement Thayndor had returned to the keep was echoed throughout the Keep. Adaer nods, walking with the Captain toward the Mastery. ---- ''Moments Later... ---- Thayndor Zahir sits upright on the throne at the back of the room, ringlets of obsidian ringmail reflecting the light. Stark shadows trace his face while his figure is well-lit. "Baron Adaer to see you, m'Lord," the Captain announces, stepping aside as Adaer enters and remaining near the door. Now, Adaer stands ready to enter the Mastery, his head just as bald as last night. "Your Grace," he says entering the Mastery, showing some respect - although not in a cold suck-up sort of way, but more as a token of respect and honor. "Adaer," Thayndor begins, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. He rests his elbow on the raised knee and his chin in his hand; his face remains in shadow. "Before we talk about last night, I want you to know exactly how much trouble I have gone to, how much I have risked, in order to uphold my side of the pact we made when you took the oath of allegiance to Darkwater. You remember that oath, do you not?" "I do, my friend," Adaer replies with a respectful nod. His eyes stare toward Thayndor as he crosses his arms behind him. "I'd take the oath again today, if it were nessessary. But I don't think that'd respect the sincerity of the first oath, M'lord," he says, not as if informing Thayndor of this, merely stating it. Thayndor Zahir draws a breath before continuing. "When I gave you the opportunity to take that oath, I was advised against it. My friends and advisors told me that you had disgraced yourself numerous times in the public eye, that you had demonstrated yourself to be of little value." He gestures with one hand, palm out, as if washing a floor. "Ignore it, I told them. He knows his mistakes and has learned from them." "And I have," Adaer replies, trying to plead his case. "These are special circumstances, I believe, M'lord. I do apologize for my own part in what took place, but in any case, what took place in Sweetwater was not what I went there to accomplish. I went because of you. If you were going to marry her, I thought an agreement between her and I was nessessary not only for my benefit, but for our relationship. I hope you can see that. What happened that I apologize for is my reaction to something that was done to me. I was attacked, frankly. I apologize for the way I handled it, but it wasn't my intention when I went there and I want you to know that, Your Grace." "Slow down, Adaer. We're not there yet," Thayndor replies, calmly, fingers outstretched towards Adaer in a placating gesture. "When you arrived at Darkwater, and you were present for the sinking of two boats, the voices criticizing my decision to give you a second chance continued. He's incompetent on the water, I was told. Or if he's not incompetent, he's unlucky, which is just as bad." The Zahir uncrosses his legs and leans forward into the light, revealing his tattooed face. "Boats sink, I told them. A man shouldn't be judged on a single, or even a pair, of events for which he may not even be responsible. And I continued thinking, looking for a way you could prove yourself to your critics and join our House." Adaer Kahar nods, shutting up, allowing Thayndor to speak. He struggles to hold his surprise in as the light is cast upon Thayndor's face, revealing a new plot twist in the story. Adaer doesn't say a thing and remains dignified, allowing Thayndor to speak. His hairless brow does raise a little, however. "Did you find a way, Thayndor?" he asks after a long pause. Thayndor Zahir rises, slowly, spinning to stand beside his throne with one hand on the arm. "What you may gather from this discussion so far, Adaer, is that to my knowledge I am the only Noble of any repute who has been willing to stand up for you. The geas my father left me at Darkwater is to give a second chance to any man willing to swear his loyalty to me. And with you I set out to do exactly that. I went so far, in fact, as to travel to see the Emperor in person. And instead of bargaining for Sahna Nillu's hand in marriage, do you know what the first order of business was? To convince the Emperor that I should lead an expedition beyond the Aegis, with Lucius Nepos as the captain of my troops, and that you should be Lucius Nepos' right hand. A chance to test yourself against the Wildlands and prove your mettle." Thayndor smiles. "That matter decided, I negotiate for Sahna's hand. And when I travel to Sweetwater to spread the happy news, what do I find?" Adaer Kahar winces at that and nods, seeing where he's going with this. "Aye, M'lord," he replies. "In such a case, I take the blame. If I had never gone in the first place, things would have been fine, I agree. I should have taken the matter to you. You would have been able to set it straight, I'm sure. If it's even possible, now, I'm sure you'd be the one to help Sahna and I reach an understanding or agreement. I just thought I could reason with her on my own, and perhaps not even have to bring the subject up with you." "And now we get to this 'agreement' you keep talking about," Thayndor replies, tone and expression as neutral as it was when he began. "Let's begin with the oath you made to defend Darkwater and to serve our interests. Let's combine that with the fact that you -knew- Sahna was going to be my wife. Then let's add the phrase ... hmm, what was it?" Thayndor leans forward, catching both shadow and light on his face. "'I fucking dare you, you heartless witch?' Was that the one? Now, how am I to believe you had any sort of an agreement in mind with my soon-to-be-wife, with language like that?" "You see, Adaer, I know you're a liar. I know you lit your arm on fire in an attempt to implicate one of my kin as a Shadow-Touched. I know you failed. As I told the Emperor when he raised exactly this point, I had hoped you had learned something of deceit in that endeavor. That you had become a -better- liar. One rule you should have learned was: don't try a lie when you can't get away with it. And in this, Adaer, there is no chance of escape." Thayndor's neutral, pleasant expression drops into a scowl. "So out with it. What shade possessed you to go to Sweetwater? What scheme of blackmail or treachery could you possibly have had up your sleeve?" "I admit I said that," Adaer replies with a nod. He pauses for a few moments looking for the words, "And like I said, I apologize for my involvement in what happened. Sahna and I have alot of history. I've known her for quite awhile. Honestly, the conversation had already gotten quite heated by that point. She was beyond reason and was openly insulting me to my face and threated to light me on fire. Did she mention that? That was something I said, yes, but that's not what I opened with. I'm not lying. I don't have anything to blackmail her with. Honestly, she's quite right about me. I don't appreciate her pointing it out about me, but I have sunk two ships, I have lost my marriage, my son, my House, my keep, all my belongings, my credibility and my dignity. But they way she poured salt on those wounds, still fresh ones, really turned my stomach. I'm sorry I allowed her to rile me up and I apologize for my language. It's certainly ignoble speech, I agree." "You knew she held no love for you," Thayndor replies. "You have no love for her, either, obviously. And you went to her home and sat in her chair, accepting her hospitality, and started an argument. From the looks of you she really /did/ light you on fire. and I don't see why she shouldn't have. You -did- challenge her to do exactly that." He shakes his head. "Attempting to exploit the sensitivity of her position as a Marked Mage, from what I hear. Did you think perhaps you could threaten her with impunity? You didn't know your only sponsor and champion in the entire -realm- was Shadow-Touched. Until recently neither did I. But did you know the Emperor, too, wears the Mark? You must. So what was it? What 'agreement' did you think you could strike? You were seeking to strengthen your position, to establish some measure of control over her. What kind?" "These are utter lies," Adaer replies with a cross face. "You're taking her word completely which leaves me no room to plead my side of the case. So, you tell me what to say here. You can't expect me to jump on board and abandon ingrained tradition and superstition right away, but honestly, that's not what happened at all and honestly, that's pretty much what I've done. If it had said such things to Sahna or planned such treachery, I'd apologize for insulting you and the Emperor for my crass behavior in the matter of the Shadow Touch, which seems to be something everyone must greet with open arms and humble hearts all of a sudden. I think you have to give some of us some time, but as for me, I embrace you. I am to understand some of the Shadow Mages can perform great miracles and heal the infirmed. This is excellent. I curse the Church of True Light for claiming such a thing as evil and wrong." "What possibly could I gain from her with such control?" Adaer asks. "My keep? She always thinks I want my keep back or I love my keep. Why ever would I want to live in that town again? With Markus Kahar? I hate that man. I, honestly, have the money to buy two or three keeps, if I want. I don't need the Warren, nor do I need anything else from Sahna Nillu, other than peace between us," Adaer says. "How did daring her to set you alight accomplish establishing peace?" Thayndor asks. "Tell me, Adaer. Tell me honestly. Because all I have seen from you is failure: failed deceits, failed Houses, failed enterprises, failed dealings. I have given you every chance I could. I went to the Emperor to get you one last chance, and I had not even gone to bed that night before you had ruined it, too. I have no reason to believe you are doing anything now other than failing in yet another lie." "It didn't, M'lord," Adaer replies. "If you believe she was in the right, however, to threaten my life because I came to her to ask for an understanding and then go ahead and attempt to kill me, I don't want to serve under you any longer. I believe you're breaking that oath if you side with her on that issue, M'lord. She was not within her rights to take my life. She knew I wasn't being serious with my dare. She's insane. I think I was restained in merely requiring an apology for recompense and that, that she denied me." "I believe you were the one who went to her home," Thayndor retorts. "I believe you were the one who provoked her. I believe you were the one who refused to leave and, subsequently, were warned against remaining. Then as I entered you had the gall to demand an apology from someone demanding you leave her /own/ /estate/. Baron Adaer, when someone makes it clear that you are unwelcome in that person's home, you leave, especially when explicitly warned against staying. You do not stand and continue to make an ass of yourself. Not even a man with pride would do such a thing, and you have nothing in your life to be proud of. I have made it a priority of mine to bring Baron Adaer opportunities to prove himself and so far he has failed." Thayndor straightens to his full height. "More than that, Adaer, you have betrayed my trust twice over. Once by goading my future wife in her own home -- an embarrassment to me, to have someone I have -defended- against everyone, her included! And again by giving me excuses and rhetoric instead of the truth. 'She knew I wasn't being serious.' Obviously you were, and she knew it. I am twice betrayed." "You needn't worry about that oath any longer, Adaer. You are absolved of it. Your name no longer belongs here. It pains me to say it, but I can offer you Darkwater's protection no more. Leave the armor I gave you, but take this warning: Sahna Nillu is stronger than you in many ways, and I count myself among her allies. You would do well to steer clear of her. If you expect to redeem yourself or make peace, let word of your deeds to it rather than attempting it with words yourself." "No, you must reconsider," Adaer replies. "You promised that I could go to you and seek *my* recompense. This is what I came here expecting. I came stating my case, telling you what happened. What sort of thing were you looking for from me? I don't understand. I haven't made a mistake tonight, in my mind. I see nothing wrong in how I've handled this meeting tonight. Allow me a second chance at telling you whatever you wish." "I -must- do nothing, Adaer," Thayndor replies. "What you did in Sahna's home was a gross breach of etiquette, an embarrassment to me, and a betrayal of my trust. In all honesty, the recompense I should give you is the flat of my blade for insulting my woman in her own estate. No, the only way you could possibly right what you have done to me is to right what you have done to Sahna. And there are no words you could speak that would pacify that woman." He shakes his head. "I have no answers for you, Adaer. There are no chances *I* can provide. Your pridefulness even when you had nothing to be proud about has brought you to this impasse. And I do not believe you capable of sacrificing your pride, your very identity, even though that is the only way you could seek redemption." "I will do it, M'lord," Adaer replies. "I promise you, I will. Honestly, my greatest weaknesses haven't been greed or impulsiveness, although I am guilty of both. My greatest flaw is my arogance and pride. Allow me to show you and prove to you I'm willing to get over them in an effort to please you. Should I have to suffer, I'll do so. Should I have to humble myself, I'll do so. Should I have to satisfy Sahna Nillu, I'll do so. Just tell me how." "Disappear," Thayndor replies, turning back towards his throne. "Let the name Adaer vanish into history. Abdicate your holdings. Abandon your wealth. Leave only some token somewhere, some riddle only you could solve, to prove your claim to it should you earn it again. Take a new name, a commoner's name, and in the ensuing years earn the respect Adaer cannot." He settles in the throne once again. "When the realm wonders where this man came from that all have come to know and love, then you may reclaim your birthright. And, perhaps, ascend to House Zahir." "Ensuing years!?" Adaer asks, his hairless brow raised. "I have no holdings, m'lord. All of my assets are liquid, aside from a small shop I own in the Market District, which is nothing above what a commoner would be able to afford. Is there any other way?" "You freely admit you are greedy and impulsive. Give up your money, if only for a time. Find some trusted advisor to keep it -- or, better yet, give it to charity, if you have faith that you can earn back what you need. Do so and you will prove us all wrong. You admit that you are proud and arrogant, a failing of many nobles. Give up the title and birthright that is the source of your pride and prove that you need it not to be worthy of respect." Thayndor leans forward, resting his forearms on his knees. "Baron Adaer is a disgrace with no friends, no respect, no honor, no place to belong. There is no way Adaer can prove himself in the face of his many misdeeds. Give him up and you may yet become what you wish to be." "Then the challenge is to give what little I have left and start from scratch, to prove I can earn my money back?" Adaer replies. "Is there a minimum amount of time I must remain a commoner? What if I prove I can be a great business man without my noble name and money in a short amount of time? Will you be satisfied then?" "Business? Is that all you care about, money?" Thayndor asks. "Is it money you want, or is it honor and respect?" "Then it is honor and respect I, too, must earn?" Adaer replies with a raised brow. "I'm not even sure how to do that as a freelander, M'lord." "I tell you sincerely and without malice that you have neither," Thayndor replies. "Look at Lucius, or Vhramis Wolfsbane; they have both. You earn respect with your -deeds-, Adaer. Do you think the men at Darkwater stay with me simply because I have shiny armor and I'm good with a sword? No! They stay because I have proven to them I will do what is necessary to fulfill my obligation to them. No amount of flashy equipment or fine words will replace that." "You're asking too much, M'lord," Adaer replies, shaking his head with a sad frown. "You're asking me not to humble myself, you're asking my to kill myself and become someone new." "I am," Thayndor replies. "With the hope of being born again. It would be hard; it would require humility, strength, honor. But it would gain you respect, pride, appreciation, and if you were worthy, you could return to the life you once led. Only this time, nobody could dare question whether or not you deserved it." "Give me time to think on the matter," Adaer replies with a sad expression. "A night of sleep, perhaps. Such a decision shouldn't be made in haste, wouldn't you agree?" Thayndor Zahir rises. "I've made my decision," Thayndor replies, quietly. "Adaer is no longer of Darkwater. Whether the man returns anew or remains away ... your life is returned to your hands. It is your decision to make and yours alone." "Don't expect me to return, then," Adaer replies with a curt nod, his formality and friendly manner shattered mid-sentence. He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a pendent placing it on the mable table. "A parting gift, Your Grace," he says with a grimace. "I'm destined for destruction, might as well embrace it. All this talk of being a better man and earning my nobility... I've already started anew, since I was thrown in the dungeon and forced to join the Blades. I was already starting over." "You never gave up your pride, Adaer," Thayndor replies, solemnly, rising again and stepping down off the dais. "It was that arrogance, that pride, that made you what you were. That is and will continue to be your deepest flaw, unless you find a way to let it go. By the Light, I hope you do, or you -will- be destined for destruction and unable to turn back or begin again." He clasps his hands behind his back, Adam's apple bobbing. "Go with the Light." "What's the Light done for me?" Adaer asks snarling a bit. He lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head, turning to leave the Mastery. Thayndor Zahir fails to respond, following Adaer as far as Darkwater's marble table before stopping. He watches the man go with a frown, before returning to the shadows of his Mastery. Adaer Kahar exits the Mastery not turning once to look back toward Thayndor. He leaves the door behind him ajar as he hurries to gather his things. He's leaving tonight. ---- ''Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs